


BATH TIME

by subtropicalStenella



Series: SWR: PTAU [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: Ask from Rebels-PTAU blog:Does Chopper let you wash him?





	BATH TIME

Bathing Chopper is an all-day endeavor that requires a Battle Plan.

1\. Catch the squirmy bastard.

It's like he KNOWS it's bath time, even with no one mentioning or even SPELLING the word in conversation. He's fast, agile and has pinpoint precision on turns so chasing him is a guaranteed disaster. Sabine ended up having to get her bike out and chase him down the street for three blocks once when he managed to get to and open the front door. Worse, he's downright evil.

IF you catch him, you have to be careful how you grab him, because if you touch any part of his bad shoulder, he wails like he's been shot. (It's entirely a ploy to make you feel bad and let him go, we know this because as soon as you do: PCHOOO there he goes, not even limping.)

 

2\. Get him in the tub

Hera bought a special lead that attaches to the shower spigot like they have in professional places, because given half the chance he'll jump out, open the door and go streaking through the house trailing water and soap the entire way into the backyard and the nearest mud- or dirt hole he's dug out there.

 

3\. Wear ear plugs

Y’know the thing with huskies and how they're So Talkative? They aren't the only ones. Malinois talk too, and Chopper makes his opinions on bathtime known. 

 

The.

Entire.

Time.

 

WAAAAAAAUUUGHHHHH!!! AAAAAAGH!!! WWWAAaaAAAaaaaAAAAGH!!!

and a pretty distinct WHYYYYYYYYYyyyYYYY whine

and I SWEAR he's yelled WHAT THE FUCK in “dog” on more than one occasion. 

 

4\. Dry him off

Amazingly this is the easy part. For Hera, at least. He’ll jump out of the tub and stand on the mat, patiently waiting for her to throw a towel over him before he shakes off, and then lets her rub him down. 

Anyone else? Splattered with water, and then he steals the towel and takes of down the hall with it, probably directly into the aforementioned backyard mud puddle.

  
Obviously we let Hera handle the whole process, whenever we can.


End file.
